combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Aimbot
Aimbot is a hack that enables the Player to shoot in any direction, but still hit the chosen target (usually on the head or upper torso). The enemy usually has to be in the Hacker's sight for this to be effective unless the hacker is using Superbullet. This is one of the hardest hacks to confirm (other than Infinite Stamina, Chams and Crosshair), since there is no objective visual evidence (That is, the viewer has to be in the right place to see that an aimbot is in use), and because aimbotting is the most common hacking accusation. Common Features Common aimbot features include: *'Aimkey/Hotkey: '''Select a hotkey to use the hack. As long as the key is pressed and aimbot is on, it will lock onto the selected player *'Visiblility Check': On/Off Can be set to aim at people within your field of view or visible to the player. *'Field of View': 360/180/90/45/10 (degrees) Changes the field of view that is available to the Aimbot. The lower the number, the less obvious the hacks are. *'Auto shoot': When a player is targeted, it wil automatically shoot whatever weapon at the target until they die. Normally Single-shot/bolt action weapons do not fire continuously. *'Off After Kill': Aimbot automatically switches off after a player is killed. This is used by closet hackers, in order to hide the fact that they are hacking. This is hard to detect. *'Auto-switch': Switches to next target automatically. This is used in public aimbot, which raises red flags; obvious twitching and cannot be switched off. *'Aim Prediction': Allows the user to lag other players so they can easily kill them *'Aim Bone:' Head, Neck, Torso, Left/Right Arm, Left/Right Leg, Pelvis, Chest. Lets the player choose which bone to aim at when using aimbot. In some V.I.P hacks, there is an option to randomly select a bone. How to tell if a Player is using Aimbot Aimbot is easy to detect if the player closely observe their teammates' or enemies' movements. For example, Player A is using an aimbot, really blatantly (let's say he has 360 FOV, aimkey off, autoaim on) and Player B (who was suspicious, and thinks that Player A is utilizing hacks) closely follows him. Players C, D, E and F are on Player B's team. Player A rushes to the enemy base, unaware that Player C and D are camping behind the corridor. Player A can only see Player E, and the aimbot automatically aims at Player E. Player A fires a single bullet at Player E, killing him with a headshot. Players C and D become aware of A's presence and fire at him. After killing player E, Player A ''instantly turns around and headshots them both, without missing a bullet. Player F sees Player A and tries to kill him, but before he can do so Player A turns around quickly, or twitches, and kills him, with a headshot yet again. On the kill feed, Player A seems to have gained an Ultra-kill, with all kills being headshots. To Player B, Player A seems to know where everyone is and never misses a shot. This should signal that A is using Aimbot. The problem is that, unless Player B recorded all this on video, there is no hard evidence that A is using Aimbot; he could just as easily have been extremely lucky. If, however, he is "lucky" in the same way several times in the same match, it should become clear to all players that A is aimbotting. Media Aimbot 1.png enginemp.jpg aimbotmenu.jpg|A typical Aimbot section in a menu Reporting Hackers Every hacker should be reported, however make sure you are 100% sure that he/she is hacking before reporting. Helping a hacker or benefiting from a hacker is against Nexon's Terms of Service and is one way to get suspended and possibly banned from the game. Category:Hacks Category:Exploits